lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Trading Places
Trading Places 'is the fourteenth episode of the first season of ''Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Zoe asks for Penny Ling to share her feelings about a pet shop camper named Digby. Meanwhile, Russell hides inside Blythe's backpack and gets lost at her school. Summary While most of the pets are busy playing with a ball, Zoe is romantically discussing her crush with Penny. She recalls the last time he has been there and when asked if she's ever told him, she claims she would but every time he's there, she isn't. Zoe mentions that he is to come to the shop tomorrow while she has "a freckle" dealt with and she screams so loudly, the people blocked their ears. Come that next day, Zoe has bandaging covering her nose. She asks Penny if Digby asked about her, only for her to reveal he wasn't there. When he suddenly comes in, Zoe hides and tries to speak with Penny in Private. It's then Blythe arrives, showing her brand new backpack she got and how much it can fit inside of it. While going on about it, she doesn't notice Russell thinking about how great school is. Blythe then takes off as Russell gives chase, hopping into her backpack as she runs out the door. The others are concerned, but they decide they will just try to cover for him. Meanwhile Penny is trying to convince Zoe that her zit is really no big deal. Zoe is too worried to risk finding out whether or not Digby would be superficial about her problem, but she is suddenly inspired by an idea and once again yanks Penny somewhere else... On her way to school, Blythe is discussing her next fashionable idea with her dad: A backpack that could hold a pet. When she suddenly sees Russell in her backpack, she tries to get her dad to turn around but none of her excuses work since he has everything she asks for on hand. Because they can't turn back, Blythe scolds Russell once they get out of the car and after multiple instances with crowds running around her, Blythe's backpack goes missing! She quickly locates it but upon opening it up she finds Russell has gone missing. Then she looks to realize she grabbed Brittney's backpack instead of her own. As Brittney screams, she sees Russell and chases after him while switching the backpacks. Before she can locate him, the class bell rings and she is forced to go to class. At the pet shop, Zoe explains to Penny what she wants done. Penny promises to do it because of her, but she really thinks Zoe should be brave enough to do it herself. She grabs some cards Zoe wrote for her to say, and she tries to tell Digby what Zoe thinks. Meanwhile having avoided the janitor, Russell has found himself in the nurses office with the twins. He somehow lands right in front of them, causing them to run screaming from the room. Russell is nearly cornered by the janitor, but he slips on the recently waxed floor allowing him to escape! Later at lunch, Blythe keeps trying to find Russell. She digs around, under, and through whatever she can find and then asks if anyone has happened to see a hedgehog. Of course she is ignored, so while she sits with her friends she tries to explain what's going on but with mixed effects. Penny has finally finished speaking and Digby asks her why Zoe just can't tell him herself. She tries to tell him, but since Zoe isn't there Digby decides he would like to get to know her for the time being. As Mrs. Twombly announces it is snack time, the the group try to get a convincing Russell made and make Minka distract Mrs. Twombly. She manages to get her to leave after grabbing one of her doorknobs and throwing it around. At school Blythe thinks she may have finally found Russell. But it turns out to be a rat instead... Zoe spies on Penny and Digby, growing angrier and more jealous by the minute while trying to hide herself so that Digby doesn't see her. As she lands, the others miss take her lower half for Russell and decide to use it to aid them in distracting Mrs. Twombly. At school, Blythe has managed to find Russell and he agrees that he's ready to head back to the pet shop now. After she runs into the janitor again, Blythe's backpack goes flying through the air but luckily he doesn't see that she has Russell with her. But he does get the rat, unaware that a million more have been all over the school. Blythe calls for a taxi and they rush to the pet shop, where they are painting Zoe's lower half to look like Russell. And just in time, as Mrs. Twombly has just returned with the snack. Meanwhile, Blythe is stuck in traffic so she takes off and grabs a ride with a bike, then eventually with a make-shift skate board. Blythe and Russell make it back just in time and he's able to appear just as Mrs. Twombly gives him his snack! But because of how he tossed Zoe out of the way, she runs right into Penny and lands right in front of Digby. She tries to hide her nose until Digby assures her that she is lucky to have such a great friend. However, he has to leave now, but not before he kisses Zoe's nose. This makes Zoe very happy and as she comments on it, she sees that the other girl pets have put bandages onto their noses too! Quotes *'''Vinnie: Y'all will just have to cover for the little guy. *'Sunil': What are we, magicians? I thought that I would ask that question. *'Penny': Am I really Cyrano? I thought he was the one with the nose issue. *'Zoe': That hurts. Songs featured No songs were featured. Cast *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent as Russell Ferguson and Mr. Sawdust *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer as Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Peter New as Sunil Nevla, Digby and Principal Morris *Jocelyne Lowen as Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Twombly and Jasper Jones *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent as Brittany and Whittany Biskit Trivia *This episode is the 16th episode in the United Kingdom. *The song that Mr. Sawdust sings to has the same melody of the Scottish song, The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond. *Just before Blythe leaves for school, she says Tigger's famous catchphrase: "T.T.F.N.! Ta-ta for now!" Gallery Stuck the landing.png Backpacks.png S1E14_Prickly_Rat_in_the_trash.png VinnieCatchesBall.png VinnieAboutToThrowBall.png PepperAboutToThrowBall.png PepperThrowsBall.png BallHitsSunil.png MinkaCatchesBall.png PhotoOfDigby.png ZoeLookingInMirror.png PennySmilingAtDigby.png PetsPlaying2.png SpotlightOnRussell.png RussellWinking.png RussellAtFootBallField.png RussellSmilesNervously.png BrittanyScreamingAtRussell.png PestsPoster.png DigbyExercising.png ZoeSaysThatHurts.png DigbyLooksAtTree.png ZoeHiding.png IAmNotGross!.png RussellLikeUhOh.png RussellBrush.png DigbyLiftingBones.png NervousPenny2.png Don'tSayThat,Penny.png DigbyLookingBack.png FakeRussell.png SunilShakingVinnie.png MinkaWantsTummyStratch.png ZoeGasp.png Digby&PennyOnTireSwing.png Digby&PennyPlaying.png ZoeAboutToFall.png PetsThinkZoeIsRussell.png RussellWithApple.png RussellPushesZoe.png RussellAboutToEatTreat.png ZoePushesPenny.png AndHeSpeaksFrench!.png PetsWithBandadges.png Blythe baxter dizzy.jpg|link=Blythe Baxter Dizzy png Blythe and Janitor Man Dizzy.png LPS-114-3 570x420.jpg LPS-114-4 570x420.jpg Prickly Rat jumps back in trash.png Prickly Rat tells Bylthe to beat it.png Prickly Rat takes back lollipop.png Prickly Rat jumps out of trash.png Other prickly rats.png Prickly Rat talks to other rats.png Prickly Rat captured.png Prickly Rat jumps back in.png Prickly Rat says I was here first.png Prickly Rat tells Russell to beat it.png Prickly Rat feels uneasy.png S1E14 Prickly Rat crop.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes